


[podfic] Appellations

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of Appellations by reccea.Author's Summary:Morgan had a thing for nicknames, that much was clear.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Appellations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Reccea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea). Log in to view. 



> Thank you to Reccea for permission to record this story. It's one that I love dearly, and I'm so glad to have spent more time with it.

[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-appellations)


End file.
